Love Potion
by Rukka-Ruu
Summary: Fic pertama SasuNaru Frey! Naruto yang mendapat sebuah paket berupa 'obat cinta' yang akan digunakan pada orang yang disukainya. Apa yang terjadi saat Naruto menggunakannya. Mari baca! Terinspirasi dari komik cantik yang berjudul sama!


Hai Minna …

Ini Fic pertama Frey ! Osh akhirnya buat juga…

Maaf mungkin ceritanya rada gak nyambung .. Tapi gak papa lah...

Frey harap readers senanga bacanya…

Ini dia ceritanya!

.

.

**LOVE POTION**

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre : **Romance

**Rated : **T

**Warnings : **typo(s) , cerita GaJe , Gak nyambung , Alur cepat.. dan tentu saja unsure YAOI.. ohohohhoh…yang gak suka gak usah baca ! **DONT LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Pairing : **Sasunaru..! –always-

.

.

**NARUTO POV**

Hai Minna~… Kalian sudah kenal aku kan?... Eh?Belum? ya sudahlah…

Namaku Naruto Uzumaki. **Laki-Laki. **Kenapa aku tekankan kata itu… Karena aku sering dipanggil cewek sama teman-teman. Cuma gara-gara muka, sikap, hingga postur tubuh pun **FEMINIME. **TIdak seperti laki-laki pada umumnya.

Hei kalau itu jangan salahkan aku. Emang dari sananya. Nah cirri-ciriku berambut pirang cerah, di masing-masing pipiku ada tiga garis tipis seperti kumis kucing. Dan mata biru sapphire-ku yang memukau –aku akui itu-

Kita akhiri saja perkenalannya,, Nah.. Hari ini aku ada di kelas 2-1 sekolah Konoha High School. Ngg~ hari ini aku akan menceritakan tentang orang yang aku sukai. Orang itu juga satu kelas denganku.

Umm~ aku malu mengatakannya pada kalian. Dia itu murid paling terkenal se-seantaro Konoha High. Dia tampan, dingin dan pendiam, lebih tinggi dari aku, kulitnya putih pucat, Lalu semua itu dibingkai oleh rambut raven yang modelnya aneh –menurutku- . Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu

rambutnya bisa melawan gravitasi sahingga menyerupai pantat bebek. Tapi itu semua tidak mengurangi ketampanan yang dia miliki.

Dia adalah… Sasuke Uchiha! Mungkin dia adalah Rival-ku sejak masuk Konoha High. Tapi entah kenapa, lama kelamaan aku menyimpan perasaan padanya. Lucu juga…

Setiap hari kami selalu bertengkar. Kadang menyebalkan kadang juga baik sekali. Aku bingung sebenarnya sifat aslinya itu seperti apa ya?

Haaah~ aku takut jika aku menyatakan perasaanku dia akan menganggapku aneh.. Susah juga ya… T.T

"Hoi, Dobe. Jangan melamun nanti kesambet."

Ugh! Aku kenal suara ini. YA! Sasuke Uchiha. Rival-ku sekaligus teman sebangkuku.

"Jangan panggil aku Dobe, Teme?" ucapku cemberut.

**NORMAL POV**

"Kenapa Dobe? Cocok kan?" ujar Sasuke tersenyum mengejek.

"HUFT! Teme jelek!" Naruto marah sambil menggembungkan pipi tembemnya.

Sementara Sasuke malah tersenyum senang. Sepertinya Uchiha bungsu kita ini sangat menyukai saat menjahili Uzumaki manis kita. Dasar Uchiha-Uzumaki!

**TENG TENG TENG!**

Bel pulang berbunyi. Semua siswa siswi Konoha High berhamburan keluar sekolah langsung pulang ke rumah. Mari kita lihat pasangan Uchiha-Uzumaki kita…

"Teme mau pulang bareng?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hn," respon Sasuke

"Jawaban apa itu Teme. Ya atau tidak?" dengus Naruto kesal dengan jawaban Sasuke.

"Iya Dobe," jawab Sasuke akhirnya.

"Dasar Uchiha pelit kata!" teriak Naruto frustasi.

**Uzumaki's House**

"Tadaimaaa~," ucap Naruto senang.

"Okaeri Naru-chan," jawab wanita cantik berambut merah ibu Naruto, Kushina Uzumaki.

"Mou~ Kaasan Naru bukan cewek..," Ujar Naruto cemberut sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Naruto memang tidak suka dipanggil dengan embel-embel '-chan' kesannya dia itu memang anak cewek. #salah sendiri kau Naru punya muka imut!#

"Iya iya Naru-chan. Hahahahahahaa~,"Kushina malah tertawa melihat kelakuan anak semata wayangnya ini. "Oh iya. Naru, kaasan sudah meletakkan kiriman buat-mu di kamar." Tambahnya.

"Hah! Sudah datang ya kaasan? YEY~," ucap Naruto senang langsung menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

**Naruto's Room**

Naruto langsung ganti baju sesampainya di kamarnya yang bernuansa orange. Setelahnya langsung menyambar kotak bungkusan yang kita tahu adalah sebuah paket kiriman untuk Naruto.

"YEEEEEYYY~ Akhirnya paketnya sampai juga. Aku buka ah." Ujar Naruto senang.

**NARUTO POV**

"Uwaaaaa! Ini dia yang aku butuh kan." Teriakku girang saat melihat isi dari pakrt tersebut.

Dan isinya adalah sebotol kecil bubuk berwarna pink dengan gambar 'love' di botol kecil tersebut. Kira-kira digunakan untuk apa ya?

"Love Potion! Senangnyaa~ Eh! Ini apa? …Sudahlah," kataku sambil membuang selembar kertas yang tadinya di dalam paket itu.

"Aku coba ah." aku langsung mencari objek yang dapat digunakannya untuk percobaannya. Beruntungnya saaat itu melintas seekor kucing berwarna hitam. Tanpa basa-basi langsung saja aku menaburkan bubuk itu ke kucing tersebut.

Dan kita lihat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya….

'**Pooofff'**

"MEOOW…..3," kucing itu langsung berlari menuju ke arahku dengan mata berbentuk 'love' penuh nafsu. Kesialan bagi si kucing…hehehe..

"Ah. Sepertinya bekerja. Osh! Aku akan mencobanya besok pada Teme. Aku yakin dia langsung suka sama aku. Hehehehehe…." Seringai bertengger manis di wajah imut ku.

Sepertinya Naruto punya rencana yang licik besok.

Benar-benar licik.

.

**PAGI HARI DI KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL**

**NORMAL POV**

"OHAYOU MINNAA~," teriak Naruto yang hampir mengalahkan toa sekalipun.

"Naruto.. bisakah kau kecil kan suaramu itu?" protes teman Naruto geram yang punya tanda segitiga terbalik merah di masing-masing pipinya, Kiba Inuzuka.

"Hehehehe… Gomen ne Kiba," balas Naruto dengan menunjukkan cengiran khasnya. Langsung Naruto menuju bangkunya. Dan menyapa seseorang disana yang sedang membaca buku serius.

"Ohayou Teme," sapa Naruto dengan cengirannya.

"Ohayou Dobe," balas Sasuke yang tanpa sadar menunjukkan senyumannya. Dan sukses membuat Naruto ber-blushing ria. Kejadian itu terputus saat bel berbunyi.

'**TENG TENG TENG!'**

Bel istirahat berbunyi semua siswa langsung menuju kantin. Namun tidak bagi dua siluet yang kini terlihat di dalam kelas.

"Umm… Te-Teme..A..Aku ingin b-bicara dengan..mu di-diatap.." kata Naruto gugup.

"Hn? Baiklah," Sasuke menyetujinya.

**DI ATAP SEKOLAH**

"Kau mau bicara apa Dobe? Disini anginnya kencang." Ucah Sasuke membelakangi Naruto.

"Umm… Ngg~…" Naruto gugup. 'Nah kesempatan bagus. Ayo dicoba!' semangat Naruto dalam hati.

Namun sialnya, saat Naruto akan menaburkan bubuk itu pada Sasuke tak sengaja dia tersandung dan.. **'BRUKK'**

Naruto terjatuh dan bubuk pink itu juga jatuh dan tumpah. Sialnya lagi bubuk yang tumpah itu diterbangkan angin dan menyebar ke seluru penjuru sekolah.

"Ittai…," keluh Naruto kesakitan.

"Kau tak apa Dobe? Dasar! Kalau Dobe tetap Dobe. Ayo sepertinya aku dengar bel masuk." Kata Sasuke sambil membantu Naruto berdiri.

**Perjalanan Menuju Kelas**

'**DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP!'**

"Te-teme ini perasaanku atau ada gempa?" Tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Entahlah Dobe." Ucap Sasuke tak peduli.

Saat hampir sampai di kelas mereka. Mereka dikejutkan oleh sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

"KYAAA~ NARU-CHAN.."

"NARU-CHAN, I LOVE YOU "

"NARU KAU MANIS SEKALI!"

Sementara para siswa siswi meneriaki Naruto dengan ungkapan 'suka' mereka. Sasuke dan Naruto menatap mereka dengan muka kaget plus cengok. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Sasuke langsung menarik Naruto menjauh dari kumpulan orang aneh itu. Bersembunyi di dalam loker

tempat alat kebersihan disimpan. Karena tempatnya yang sempit mengharuskan berdesak-desakan. Dengan posisi mereka saat ini, Sasuke memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

'Uwaaaaa! Sa-sasuke memelukku.. KYAAAA…' teriak Naruto dalam hati.

Setelah dirasa aman mereka keluar sambil celingukan melihat keadaan di sekitar.

"Sepertinya sudah aman Dobe."Sasuke menghela nafas lega.

'Baik! Kesempatan kedua…' batin Naruto. Dan langsung Naruto menaburkan bubuk pink kearah Sasuke. 'Berhasil!..'

"Dobe.." Sasuke menengok kearah Naruto. Bagi Naruto ini kesempatan yang mendebarkan hingga… "..Kenapa pasang wajah bodoh gitu. Dobe!"ucap Sasuke akhirnya.

'Gagal! Kenapa bubuk obatnya tidak bekerja… Obat bodoh!' batin Naruto berteriak.

Tanpa mereka sadari…

"HEI,, NARUTO ADA DISINI!"

"MANA? NARU-CHANN~"

"LOVE YOU, NARUUU~"

Sasuke langsung menarik Naruto lagi. Kali ini menuju atap sekolah.

**NARUTO POV**

"Hosh…Hosh… Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" kesal Sasuke di tengah nafasnya.

"Entahlah..Hosh… Te..me," jawabku. 'Ini kesempatan terakhirku. Bubuk obatnya tinggal sedikit.. Ganbatte Naruto!'

'**SSRRSHHH'**

Aku menuangkan bubuk pink itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku sangat gugup untuk melihat hasilnya. Dan terakhir kalinya…

"Dobe.." panggil Sasuke. Aku melihatnya dengan penuh harap 'Ayo bekerjalah!'

"..Kau terlihat kelelahan," ucap Sasuke akhirnya dengan senyum ala Uchiha-nya.

'Ughh… Tidak bekerja.. Hiks..' batin Naruto menangis.

Tita-tiba pintu atap didobrak dan masuklah para 'fans' –korban- ku

"NARUUU~ KAU DISINI.."

"KAMI MERINDUKANMU~~"

"NARU-CHAN AKU AKAN SELALU MENCINTAIMU,"

Sasuke dan Aku kaget dengan mata melebar dan mulut terbuka. Saat Sasuke berusaha menolongku dia malah diserang 'fans'-ku

"Dobe, kemarikan tanganmu!" teriak Sasuke dengan mengulurkan tangannya padaku yang ada ditengah lautan para siswa.

"Hei! Kau apa-apaan. Naruto itu milik kami!" ucap salah satu siswa.

"YA! Itu benar."

"Kau lebih baik menyingkir saja! DASAR UCHIHA!"

Saat kulihat semua murid itu menyakiti Sasuke aku tak tahan. Aku ingin memukul mereka tapi mereka adalah temanku. Ingin menolong Sasuke, tak tahu caranya. Kuambil saja cara ini.

"HEI! Kalian berhenti menyakiti Sasuke!" teriakku pada mereke dan berhasil menglihkan mereka padaku. Kini aku berpegangan pada pagar atap. Siap melompat jika mereka mengabaikanku.

"Kuharap kalian mengerti perasaanku…" ucapku lirih.

"Apa maksudmu Naru..?"

"Sebenarnya kalian jadi seperti ini karena obat cinta yang tak sengaja aku jatuhkan dan tersebar ke seluruh sekolah yang akan aku gunakan untuk 'dia'. Dan sebenarnya orang yang aku sukai itu adalah… adalah.. Sa-…SASUKE!" jelasku pada mereka dan aku melihat Sasuke kaget dengan ucapanku barusan.

'Aku sudah mengatakannya. Sudah aku katakana..' batinku gugup.

Karena terhanyut suasana yang begitu tenang dan sunyi gara-gara pengakuanku barusan. Tanpa aku sadari angin kencang menerpa tubuhku. Aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan limbung ke belakang.

"Ahh!..." kagetku. Dan saat itu kurasakan tangan menarikku.

'**GREEPP' 'BRUUK!'**

"Haaahh.. Dobe, bodoh!" ucap Sasuke. Kini aku berada dalam pelukannya yang terduduk.

"Te-Teme… Hiks.. Maaf. Semua ini salahku. Hiks.." isakku.

"Sudahlah. Dan aku tak tahu apa itu obat cinta yang kau katakan tadi dan itu tak akan bekerja padaku, karena.."

"Ng.."

".. Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak awal." Kata Sasuke tersenyum lembut padaku.

"EEEEHH!" kagetku tak percaya.

"Aishiteru, Naru,"

"HIks.. Aishiteru yo Sasuke.. Hiks," ucapku senang karena cintaku terbalas.

"Wah..Wah.. Telah lahir pasangan baru nih," kata siswa berambut coklat panjang bermata lavender, Neji Hyuuga.

"NARU, JANGAN LUPA TRAKTIRAN-NYA!"

"Diam kaliam!" geram Sasuke. Aku yang melihatnya tersenyum bahagia. Akhirnya perasaan kami tersampaikan.

.

.

**LOVE POTION**

**WARNING**

**LOVE POTION IS NOT WORKING IN FRONT OF TRUE LOVE.**

.

**END**

**.**

**Selesai! Ceritanya GaJe kan? Jika ada yang pernah baca komik seriak cantik ada cerita yang mirip ama fic ini.**

**Fic pertama nan GaJe. Terima kasih yang udah mau baca.**

**Frey senang jika ada yang mau baca fic gal nyambunnya Frey. Sekali lagiu terima kasih..**

**Regard,**

**Freya Uchiha…^-^**


End file.
